Pencil
by silkyes
Summary: Luhan menggapai Minseok dengan pensil, tapi Jongdae hanya perlu mengulurkan buku sketsa dan memberinya senyuman. Lagi lagi Luhan tak mau kalah, ia bersedia menyuguhkan Minseok rautan. Tapi Luhan tak tahu bahwa besi tajam pada ujung rautan akan perlahan menumpul. Jadi siapa sebenarnya pemenang hati Minseok? A Xiuhan - Xiuchen fanfiction. slight Chanbaek/Baekyeol. WARN; BOYS LOVE/AU.


**PENCIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Plot is mine. But Charas not belong to me. I just borrow their name, k?**

**Genre : romance ; lil hurt**

**Pairing : Xiuhan/Xiuchen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm warnin' you it's boys love; it's getting dangerous /gak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I told ya this is BOYS LOVE. Comment, advise, counsel avail on review, but no bash or flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terhitung berapa meter grafit pensil yang dihambur Minseok hari ini.

Well, dia mencintai pensil memang. Tapi tidak dengan karet penghapusnya. Dia akan mengganti gambarnya dan menghabiskan banyak pensil lagi daripada mencari karet penghapus dan menghapus gambar sebelumnya –_merepotkan_, pikirnya.

Mentari diufuk barat. Tapi seorang berpipi tembam ini tak menggeser bokongnya barang sedikitpun. Mengundang pertanyaan gatal dari seseorang disampingnya.

"tidakkah kau punya otot bokong? Bokongku saja pegal setelah duduk bersamamu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Aku yakin kau sudah duduk lebih dari lima jam disini"

"lalu? Kau duluan saja Lu"

Pemuda yang disapa Lu tadi menggeram.

"maksudku kau ikut pulang bersamaku bodoh! Bukan menyuruhku duluan dan tetap disini" Minseok memutar bola matanya fantastis.

"baik baik. Aku akan pulang bersamamu saat ini juga. Kajja"

"gitu dong Minnie-gege" sedikit kedipan mata dari Luhan menggugah Minseok untuk menggodanya.

CUP!

Bibir Minseok mendarat di pipi Luhan.

"tentu Hannie-ge"

Luhan membatu.

"YA, KIM MINSEOK! MATI KAU!"

"KEJAR AKU KEJAR AKU HAHAHAHA"

Oh satu fakta yang harus kau ketahui kalau mereka berdua adalah pemain inti dari klub sepak bola di kampus mereka. Tidak mungkin keduanya tidak memiliki kemampuan lari yang kencang.

* * *

"bisa ajari aku soal ini Chan?"

Pemuda bermata lebih bulat dari pemuda yang disampingnya menoleh _slow motion._

"YAH! Kim Jongdae kau buta? Tidak lihat aku sedang bermesraan dengan Baekki? Aku sibuk"

"Yeollie tidak baik menolak mengajari orang lain. Sana ajari Jongdae"

Bersyukurlah kau wahai Jongdae. Baekhyun memiliki hati seindah wajahnya.

"_see_? Kekasihmu yang bilang. Ayo cepat ajari aku"

"hhh baiklah tuan pemaksa"

Dan Baekhyun tertawa tawa diatas kecemberutan Chanyeol.

* * *

Gemas adalah kata yang tepat untuk Luhan. Berkotak kotak grafit hitam berlapis kayu ia berikan pada Minseok yang _notabene_ suka menggambar. Tidak masalah sepanjang hidupnya ia habiskan uangnya untuk membeli pensil Minseok. Dan dengan bodohnya pemuda berwajah Chinese itu selalu menerima saja apa yang Luhan berikan tanpa _peka_ sedikitpun. Bukan rahasia lagi bagi Tuhan, malaikat, dan Luhan sendiri bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya. Tapi pemuda manis dengan _deer eyes_nya ini tentu saja tidak pernah mengumumkan perasaannya didepan sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja ia takut tatkala Minseok mengetahui perasaannya, persahabatan mereka malah hancur.

Luhan tersenyum lagi.

Selama Minseok senang, maka Luhan ikut senang.

Well, sebenarnya kita tidak tahu apa isi hati Minseok. Karena Luhan sendiripun gemas ingin memiliki kemampuan _mind reader_ untuk membaca isi pikiran Minseok. Ia kesal sudah sekian tahun hidup dengan perasaan yang menggantung seperti ini. Huft.

Kulit Minseok putih. Kulit Luhan juga. Tapi kulit Luhan tidak seporselen Minseok. Padahal mereka sama sama pemain sepak bola inti dan bermandikan keringat dan tanah setiap harinya.

Bibir Minseok merah jambu. Luhan juga. Tapi bibir Minseok bagaikan lip balm merah muda transparan yang sekali diusap hilang. Tidak. Milik Minseok alami. Ia tidak sama sekali membubuhkan benda itu dan demi Tuhan dia lelaki tulen.

Minseok tidak tinggi. Luhan juga. Tapi Minseok sedikit lebih pendek dari Luhan dan mengapa begitu pas di pelukannya. Oh indahnya dunia.

masih banyak Minseok ini Minseok itu. Dibenak Luhan ada ribuan serba serbi Minseok yang ia kubur dalam dalam.

* * *

"Lu? Han? Gege?"

Luhan masih dengan fantasi kotor tentang Minseok.

"XI LUHAN KALO AKU NGOMONG JAWAB DONG!"

BRAKK!

Luhan jatuh bersama kursi yang didudukinya. Minseok facepalm.

"apasih?" Luhan dengan wajah sebal.

"ehehe maaf Lulu sayang. Kau mengabaikan aku sih" Minseok mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Lulu Sayang ya. Sejak kapan pacuan kuda berpindah ke dadanya. Dasar bodoh. Dengan bersikap manja seperti itu malah membuat Luhan makin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Bodoh sekali.

* * *

"sudah mengerti?"

Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang menyebalkan. Ugh.

"iya. Terima kasih banyak yeol. Sana pergi aku tak tahan liat kekasihmu senyum senyum melihatmu. Hii"

Satu jitakan keras mampir didahi Jongdae.

"maksudmu kekasihku gila? Baekki ayo kita pergi" Baekhyun menurut saja saat Chanyeol memintanya menjauhi Jongdae yang sibuk tertawa.

Jongdae menghentikan tawanya,

"Chanyeol"

"apalagi?" Chanyeol berbalik dengan jengkel

"jangan kasar kasar padanya. Kau tak kasihan setiap pagi Baekhyun masuk kelas dengan 'gaya penguin'?"

Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak memanas.

"err bicara lagi tak selamat kau sampai rumah, Kim"

"aww aku takut dengan Park sunbae" Jongdae tertawa makin keras setelah scene bibir dimaju majukan khas orang cemberut.

"ya ya terserahmu, idiot" Jongdae tertawa makin keras. Lupa ini perpustakaan.

Dua detik kemudian sepatu aroma parit mendarat tepat diwajah Jongdae.

* * *

"hahaha kau harus tahu, Lu"

Minseok dan tenor berisiknya memenuhi kamar Luhan. Mengundang seribu tanda tanya dibenak Luhan yang sedang membaca kamus tebal menyebalkan. Dan dengan bokong nyut nyut-an.

"apa?"

"saat aku diperpustakaan, ada hoobae yang dilempar sepatu oleh ketua kesiswaan. HAHAHA. Kau harus lihat ekspresi wajah anak itu setelah sepatu kumal milik ketsis mendarat tepat diwajahnya"

Luhan menutup bukunya.

"lantas? Oh ya ngapain kau ke perpustakaan? Kok tidak ajak aku?"

"_fyi_ saja sih. Aku cuma mencari bahan untuk tugas Lee Sonsaengnim tadi. Aku kan izin padamu. Masa kau tak ingat?"

Luhan mendelik. Sambil mengingat ingat.

Oh ia ingat. Saat Minseok izin padanya ia sedang mengelus pipinya yang dicubit Minseok hingga merah.

"apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya pada hoobae itu?"

"tentu saja menghiburnya! Kebetulan aku sudah selesai mencari bahan dan kemudian keluar perpus bersamanya. Memang kenapa?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Luhan berpikir keras.

Alasan sih. Tapi kenapa dadanya jadi sesak setelah dengar penuturan Minseok?

"lalu apa lagi?"

"dia memaksaku menemaninya ke kedai ice cream. Kepalanya panas katanya"

_Kok perasaanku tidak enak_, batinnya

Luhan terdiam lagi.

* * *

"KAU HARUS TAHU CHAN, BAEKKI. BEBERAPA SAAT LALU AKU BERTEMU AURORA YANG SANGAT CANTIK" terkutuklah Jongdae dan mulut besarnya. Chanyeol sibuk menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang tersedak.

"siapa?" Baekhyun penasaran –_setelah selesai dari acara batuk-batuknya_

"kuharap bukan Sooyeon si anak seni atau Soojung si anak olahraga" timpal Chanyeol malas

"bukan bodoh. Mereka berdua _yuri_ kalau kau tidak lupa"

"benar. Kau mau Jongdae diamuk kekasih Soojung yang seramnya melebihi Zitao?"

"HAHAHAHAHA BAEKKI STOP IT. Aku jadi teringat saat Jongdae kena dare _nembak_ Soojung. Dan kemudian dia diamuk kekasih Sooyeon noona yang notabene 'calon ipar Soojung' huehuehuehe"

"haha benar aku sendiri kalut. Aku pikir Jongdae pulang tak bawa kaki ya tid-"

"diam"

Sejoli di hadapan Jongdae bungkam.

"aku tidak straight seperti yang kalian pikir,_ please_. Ini Sunbae dan _oh my _memiliki kerakter wajah yang membuatku..ohh" Jongdae menggerak gerakkan jarinya dramatis.

"ku harap kau tidak masturbasi setelahnya"

"YAK! Aku bukan kau"

"lalu lalu? Kapan kau mengenalkannya pada kami?"

"Sabar dong Baek. Aku saja baru tahap pendekatan. Kalau sudah jadi baru aku kenalkan pada kalian"

"pelit"

"dulu aku kenalkan Baekki padamu dulu sebelum resmi"

Jongdae mendelik.

"itukan ceritanya beda"

"apanya yang beda? Baekki dan ehm auroramu kan sama sama uke. Lalu apa yang beda?"

"tentu beda bodoh. Auroraku senior. Sedangkan Baekki seangkatan dengan kita"

"memangnya sesulit itu mendapatkan hati senior?"

"tidak juga sih, Baek. Hanya saja dia terasa special"

"spesial? Kau pernah mencicipinya?"

Kamus Korea-Mandarin super tebal melayang tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

..

"XI LUHAN! AKU BERSUMPAH MENENGGELAMKANMU DI SAMUDERA ARKTIK SETELAH INI SELESAI"

Burung Hantu sudah muncul ditepi hutan untuk bersiap mencari makan mungkin. Tapi dua manusia tak kenal usia ini masih berlari dilapangan basket yang berada di pusat kota dengan _childish._

Luhan yang berlarian dan buku sketsa kuning kesayangan Minseok sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Jongdae menatap sendu mereka berdua yang nampak serasi. Sama seperti Luhan yang melihat Jongdae dari sudut matanya.

'_adakah gambar_nya _didalam hatimu Minseok?' -_Jongdae, Luhan

'_ya. Aku menggambar kalian berdua' -_Minseok

.

.

.

END

..

..

..

..

..

Hai aku kembali dengan ficlet super pendek ini. Ga juga sih. Di bilang ficlet kependekan dibilang drabble malah kepanjangan ;A; jadi maunya apa /gak. Gak tahu kenapa suka aja liat moment Luhan-Xiumin di The Lost Planet. Daaaaaaan jadilah ini. Kasian juga sih pada cast aku nistain disini HAHAHAHAHA /ketawa bareng kyu/

Meskipun pada awalnya aku agak kecewa karna hasilnya pendek banget, tapi ini bersejarah loh. Dibuat H-2 Ujian Nasional masa kkk iseng banget yak bikin bikin ginian disaat orang orang normal pada sibuk belajar.

Yaudahlah udah cukup curcolnya kali ya, kalau masih ada yang bingung dan ingin di tanyakan ya tanyain aja review atau pm saya. Gratis kok ga bayar cius.

PS; makasih buat all reader yang udah baca. aku tunggu ya komennya. Boleh kritik, ngomel, kasih masukan, nanya, kenalan/?, rusuh, sksd, nanya PA, nyampah, ya apapunlah di kotak review. asal ga bash aja:( aku agak phobia kalo masalah bash bashan :( ehmaap curcol lg

.

.

.

18/06/14

Silkyes


End file.
